


Waiting

by Belmount



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belmount/pseuds/Belmount
Summary: It would always have been difficult returning to being a mere child after so long; but what summonsed the lead in Lucy's stomach and the silent parade of tears, is the bleak knowledge that she will likely spend the rest of her days pretending that she doesn’t cherish an intimate recollection of what it is like to lie with her beloved brother, as husband and wife are meant to.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based post-LWW

Stumbling out of the wardrobe and plunging into the now foreign body of an adolescent girl seemed almost surreal at first. In so many ways Lucy was defined by the memories and actions of a noble queen, a woman who she no longer is. Yet equally she is no longer that little girl that went through those great doors what seemed like a lifetime ago. However, it is this naïve girl whom she is now expected to play in this world, a world which she no longer considers to be her real home, for all she was born into the confines of a small English hospital. But pretend she must; pretend she has never known the weight of a crown on her head, pretend that she doesn’t know what it is like to grip a dagger in her fist or what it is like to be sought out as a wealth of wisdom. Yet what summonsed the lead in her stomach and the silent parade of tears, is the bleak knowledge that she will likely spend the rest of her days pretending that she doesn’t cherish an intimate recollection of what it is like to lie with her beloved brother as husband and wife are meant to do; that she doubts that any man could ever compare to him.

The four of them avoid each other for the first few days, each seeking out a private sanctuary to confront their embarrassment and newfound vulnerability. They are in some ways as uncomfortable with each other as they are with the face of the long-forgotten stranger that stares incredulously back in the mirror. Yet, the two of them continue to bestow flustered glances at one another from afar, both questioning who will be the first to shatter the silence that has befallen them.

It is inevitably her. As Lucy crawls quietly into his dishevelled bed, she is proven correct in her presumption that he would still very much be awake, too overwrought to do anything but drown in his turbulent thoughts. They embrace tenderly, shadows of the night; a little shy but unafraid. Their soft hands hesitant and their eyes remain drawn downward, as they breathe each other’s names like hymns. Their virgin lips clumsily brushing one another just ever so briefly; a mere imitation of a real kiss. Warmth and sentiment replacing the urgent feverish longing that had escorted their first kiss from all those years before; but then again, they had been older back then, that had been a man and a woman. Not two children unsure of themselves, with only memories of those rather amorous feelings and sensations that they would undoubtedly not experience for many years from now. Two children seeking safety and familiarity amid all that had been seized from them; desperate not to lose one another as well.

It would never be the same; that world was lost to them, their memories simply that. Yet, it seemed that their bond transcended all of that; she is as much his today as she was his queen then, and she knows when she gathers the courage to gaze into those dark orbs that his devotion to her will be equally unconditional. In those moments they make a solemn oath to not let this world, nor any other, part the two of them.

They would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

They continue to find refuge in the night; away from the horde of disapproving glares that they have become so well acquainted with. For all their discretion and restraint, at some point Susan and Peter seem to have stopped being blissfully ignorant to the lingering nature of their sibling's relationship and decided that now surrounded by the bland normality of England they would make no attempts to tolerate what they now perceived to be abnormal and freakish behaviour; both pointedly refusing to acknowledge their siblings once marriage to be anything but a farce, or at times the product of an overactive imagination of two immature children. Susan especially was bruising in her self-righteous bid to firmly denounce what she claimed to be an “abhorrent mockery of playing house with one’s own brother”, whilst Peter at least maintained the guise of practicality with his matter of fact tone.

So, whilst they plot their eventual escape together in hushed whispers, buried under a sea of bedding, they do it with the same intense scrutiny that they had once used to conceive battle strategies in another life. They fantasise about a future where they can recapture what they have lost; one where they do not have to act like magnets, clinging to each other in their rare private moments only to flinch away at the slightest inkling of another’s presence, be it a creaking floorboard or a disembodied muffled voice. 

Their clandestine visits become increasingly frustrating and the consequences of getting caught even more perilous with their age. Thus, slowly suffocating under the insufferable burden of their opposition and necessary deceit, they figure that one more secret could not weigh too terribly much. 

So, they take to boarding a train which they know will take them far away from anyone that could discover their scandalous secret. Of course, they are always careful; after arming herself with a lipstick and heels Lucy always impatiently waits half an hour or so before joining Edmund. When their mother asks, she is never greeted with the same excuse on the curve of their lips. 

They enter the carriage as Edmond and Lucy Pevensie, brother and sister, and they leave it hand in hand as something entirely different. 

Upon their arrival at the bustling town which they call their sanctuary, they are truly free, finding each other in being lost in the crowds. Nobody spares a second glance at the two undisputedly infatuated youths; not as she devours his lips like a woman addicted or as he tangles his hands in her thick locks and inhales her perfume. After all, anyone would be forgiven for thinking that they were just two young lovebirds enjoying a night out at the town. 

And enjoy themselves they surely do. Sometimes they would simply stroll along the pier, laughing into the depths of the serene night, remarking about how the moon could so easily be mistaken for its Narnian counterpart. 

Other times he would take her dancing, swinging her around the vibrant music hall he would smugly introduce her to the barmaid as his girlfriend, as she beamed up at him wearing a rosy blush. After a while she starts to try on new names, experimenting with their fit; to the train conductor she becomes Alice, to the baker she becomes Charlotte and to the waitress she becomes Elisabeth. 

None of those names is sincerely her; but no more is Lucy Pevensie, the little sister of Edmund Pevensie. Lucy Pevensie was simply a cage that was trapped within. 

Yet it is Lucy that she must inevitably become again; as all good things end and so must their evenings together. Bathed under the glow of a lamppost he gifts her one last bittersweet kiss in the hopes that it will satisfy her as they reprise their roles as brother and sister. 

It never will.


End file.
